Together Again
by ronweasleyismyking
Summary: Ginny loses Harry but things might not be as they seem. GWHP fluffy!


_A/N: This is based in Ginny's sixth year. It is H/G fluff. Not much to say but i hope you like it._

_Thanks to my beta Dark Sphinx, thank you._

* * *

Together Again

"No, no, no, no, no, he promised me," Ginny Weasley was in hysterics, tears falling openly down her face. She was on her knees in the middle of the Great Hall muttering incoherently with Hermione's arm wrapped around her, who was trying her best to comfort her broken-hearted friend. Ron stood near by not knowing what to do, hurt covering his face.

Students and staff alike were shocked at the scene displayed before them. Many of Hogwarts' students had lost family members or friends but none had reacted this badly although no one could blame her. When the couple had gotten back together in Ginny's sixth year, the whole school knew of how much in love they were.

Ron's sister looked up at him, pleading for him to understand, "He promised he would come back! He promised he would come back to me! He promised!" Her screams died down into a soft whisper.

News had just been brought to them, at their breakfast feast, that Harry Potter was thought to be dead. In his battle with Voldemort from the night before his body, along with the Dark Lord's, had disappeared. Aurors searched throughout the night, but their hunt came to an unsuccessful end.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I-I..." But tears filled Hermione's eyes, and a lump gathered in her throat.

The youngest Weasley boy looked over at the two most important girls in his life, both crying uncontrollably over the loss of a brother, best friend and lover. As much as he wanted to hit something, to hex someone into next week, he knew he had to keep it together to support his sister and girlfriend. Ron walked over to the girls, and, kneeling down, he gathered both of them into his arms.

"Gin, H-Harry's gone. Believe me, I know it's hard, worse for you than anyone else but he's gone and there's nothing we can do about it." He was silently crying by this time.

She gave him a dirty look, tears still rolling down her reds cheeks. "He's not, he' wouldn't leave me! Look, look at this," She said, pointing to the ring on her left ring finger. "It's a promise ring for the promise he made to me to come back safe, that we would be together for the rest of our lives, that we would get married one day and have kids. So don't you dare tell me that Harry's dead because he's not, he wouldn't leave me." New sobs started to rack through her body.

"You're right, Ginny. I made a promise and I intend to keep it," Heads turned to the Great Hall's open doors, where a person they thought they'd never see again stood.

"Harry?" Her voice was barely a whisper, disbelief evident on her face. Hoping her eyes weren't deceiving her, she stood from her spot on the floor, leaving her brother and best friend still too shocked to move.

The figure moved into the dinning hall, limping as he went, a crutch under his left arm. His head was down watching his feet to make sure he didn't trip but Ginny could tell who that messy black hair belong to from a mile away. She couldn't stand not being near him, "Harry!" She ran toward him using all the energy she could muster after crying herself out.

The black-haired wizard stopped walking to look up at her, smiling as her small form clumsily raced towards him.

As she neared him her pace slowed. Remembering the battle from the night before, she stopped to study her love. His body was covered in cuts and bruises, bandages were wrapped around his right forearm and left ankle, and he was propping himself up with a crutch.

Seeing her concerned look, Harry firmly place his injured foot on the floor and dropped the crutch, letting the echo of its collision with the ground filled the silent Great Hall. He gave her his biggest smile and motioned her forward with his out-stretched arms.

The impact of their bodies sent him stumbling backwards a few inches but he steadied himself and used all his might to return the tight embrace his girlfriend had him in, neither willing to let go.

"I thought I lost you," Ginny mumbled in his ear through her tears, this time for the happiness she felt.

"I'll never leave you."

* * *

_Hope you had happy reading._


End file.
